1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display apparatus and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices and organic light-emitting display devices which include thin film transistors (TFTs) are widely used in digital cameras, video cameras, or mobile devices such as portable personal digital assistants (PDAs) and cellular phones.
Such display devices used in mobile devices are required to be thin, light, and break-resistant. A thin glass substrate may be used to form a thin and light display device. In addition, a display device may be prepared using a conventional glass substrate, and then the glass substrate may be thinned by a mechanical or chemical method. However, these processes are complicated and difficult to use.
Furthermore, there is a need for a flexible display device that may be applied to a curved surface so that the mobile devices may have high portability and various shapes. However, conventional glass substrates are not flexible.
In order to overcome this problem, attempts have been made to form a low-temperature polycrystalline silicon thin film transistor on a plastic substrate. A plastic substrate having a thickness of about 0.2 mm does not easily break, and has a lower specific gravity than a glass substrate. In addition, the weight of the plastic substrate may be ⅕ or less of that of the glass substrate and the plastic substrate may be applied to a curved surface.